1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric keyboard musical instrument, a method executed by the same, and a storage medium.
2. Related Art
A conventional electric keyboard musical instrument can generate musical sounds that imitate musical sounds generated from a plurality of kinds of keyboard musical instruments such as an acoustic piano, an electric piano, an electric organ, a harpsichord, etc. This is because waveforms of musical sounds generated from the abovementioned keyboard musical instruments are stored beforehand, and these waveforms thus stored are read at a speed designated by a key-pressing operation.
Furthermore, conventional keyboard musical instruments change the tone and volume of musical sounds generated in response to a key-pressing speed or strength. On the other hand, electric keyboard musical instruments also detect a key-pressing speed or strength by providing a plurality of contacts having different timing to be turned ON in response to an pressing amount for each key so as to change the tone and volume of musical sounds generated according to a key-pressing speed or strength thus detected.
Such a configuration enables conventional electric keyboard musical instruments to generate sounds which are more similar to musical sounds generated by keyboard musical instruments. Nevertheless, it is still impossible for a performer accustomed to playing actual keyboard musical instruments to play without feeling discomfort with solely such a configuration.
For example, in keyboard musical instruments such as an acoustic piano, an electric piano, etc., it has been known that there is a time lag from the time when a key is pressed down to its end and a hammer thereof operates to the time when the hammer hits a string and a sound is generated. Therefore, a configuration has been proposed also in electric keyboard musical instruments in which a sound is not generated immediately after a key-pressing being reliably made is detected and a sound is generated after a predetermined lapse of time from the detection (for example, refer to Japanese Patent No. 3254062).
It is impossible to provide a sense of musical performance specific to each of several kinds of keyboard musical instruments simply by delaying a timing of sound generation such as in Japanese Patent No. 3254062.
For example, since the range of motion of a hammer of an electric piano is narrower than that of an acoustic piano, it has been known that a time lag from key-pressing until sound generation of an electric piano is relatively short.
In addition, a sound generation start position of an electric organ is shallow as compared to that of a piano. Furthermore, it is configured so that sound generation is started at a position where the depth of a key being pressed is shallow for a high pitch feet sound of an organ and sound generation is started at a position where the depth of a key being pressed is deep for a low pitch feet sound of an organ. On the other hand, since a harpsichord has a structure in which a plectrum that works together with a keyboard strikes a string, it is configured so that a sound of a plectrum returning to touch a string is generated even when releasing a keyboard.
The conventional electric keyboard musical instruments have not been manufactured with consideration for the production of sounds specific to such kinds of keyboard musical instruments. Therefore, a performer accustomed to playing such kinds of keyboard musical instruments could not help playing without feeling discomfort when playing an electric keyboard musical instrument.